


On The Edge

by SoongTypeDisaster



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Edging, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, F/M, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoongTypeDisaster/pseuds/SoongTypeDisaster
Summary: Reader engages in consensual orgasm denial with Lt. Commander Data, where the reader is the recipient.
Relationships: Data (Star Trek)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for a friend (you know who you are) which started out as a nap dream. I woke up going "wtf this isn't even my kink it's yours" and have been egged on to finish writing it.

“Are you certain you wish to do this?”

You resisted the urge to sigh. This made the third time he’d asked you this week, each time sounding more urgent than the last as you approached your scheduled date. Now you were sitting on the bed in your own quarters, ready to get started, and he still sounded apprehensive. If it hadn't been Data’s idea in the first place you might have thought he was hinting that he wanted to bow out.

In actuality you realized he wanted to be absolutely certain you were a willing participant in what for him was something of a behavioral experiment. Something to satisfy his curiosity. He’d had what you supposed would count as relationship mishaps in the past. Could you really blame him for wanting to check?

You took his hands in yours, stroking them a little with your thumbs as you gave him a firm look. “You’ve asked that already. And the answer is still yes.”

"And you are aware of what this will entail?" A little more hopeful this time, but still with an edge of uncertainty.

"I’ve never actually done it before, but I'm familiar with the general concept."

"So I had gathered," he agreed with a nod, "however I thought it best to be as clear as possible about my intentions in case you wish to object or postpone. While delay or denial of orgasm is said to be an… intense experience, it is my understanding that for some it is unappealing, even undesirable."

Reasonable, you thought. Then, realizing there was one thing yet to clarify, you gave a nervous lick of your lips. "Will, ah... will it at least be tonight?"

He regarded you for a moment, considering. "I have not yet decided." A little thrill ran through you at that. "However, if you change your mind at any point, please be certain to inform me that you have done so. While the behavioral observations are of value to me, I do not wish this to be an unpleasant experience for you. Quite the opposite." His face became eager, alight with the subtle change of expression you had come to associate with newness and discovery. The android’s equivalent of excitement, though he would never call it that. “May I begin?”

At your nod of assent you saw his demeanor shift. It had alarmed you a little the first time you saw it happening. The change in his features that overtook him when he engaged his sexual programming, like some other entity had taken him over. But you were used to it now, having accepted it as a part of his being. He had, at least, adjusted it to be a bit more subtle over time. He no longer seemed like a stranger when he started running that subroutine, having found a decent middle ground between ‘solicitous mate’ and plain old everyday Data. With one fluid motion he swept you into his arms, leaning you back against the bed as he captured your mouth in a passionate kiss. His body hovered over you, pressed against you, the movements slow but firm, one hand threading up into your hair as he pulled you just a little more tightly into the kiss.

The first test of your willpower came swiftly as you tried to press your body back against his. The hand left your hair. Both went to your hips. Pressed you back down and away as he lifted himself up, ending the kiss, and looked down on you with curiosity. “Did we not agree that I would remain in control of the pressure and movements?”

Damn. You had agreed to that, hadn’t you? It made sense, after all. If you started to push back you could rush things along, which would defeat the purpose of the whole exercise. You hadn’t expected it to be so difficult in the moment, and took a stabilizing breath before you answered. “Sorry. You’re right, I did agree to that.”

A tilt of the head punctuated the android’s sympathetic gaze. “If I need to remind you again…?”

“Just do the same thing,” you said, cutting him off with a nod. “I’ll try not to forget but…”

Data nodded in understanding. “You are accustomed to our usual arrangement.” He watched you for a moment longer, seeming to pick up on something. He knew you too well. “I am not upset,” he clarified. He left out his usual insistence that he couldn’t be upset. You knew well enough what he was trying to convey. That he did not take the mistake as an aggression or a slight. You had, after all, both established some time ago that either of you could call a stop at any point and it would be respected. It’s part of why you trusted him for this.

“Shall we continue?”

He gave the smallest of smiles in response to the phrasing you’d picked up from him, and once again he was pressed into you, his attention a bit more fervent than you’d left off. His hands roamed you now, kisses straying to your jawline, your neck, that sensitive space just behind your ears. You balled your fists into the blankets to try and keep still. Noticing, Data slipped one hand into yours, palm to palm, your fingers intertwined, and so you squeezed that instead. He was, however, taking his sweet time, both of you still fully clothed as he worked his way down. The two of you had been intimate enough times by now that he knew which buttons to push, what temperature to allow his breaths to reach to balance between external warmth and his need for internal cooling. Kisses hot and wet in a slow but insistent line from your ear down your neck, tongue sweeping the hollow of your shoulder. That drew out a whimper and he tugged at your shirt at last, freeing your skin for caress by unnaturally soft hands and nimble fingers. Long, slow strokes down your body traced the sides of your chest but left the nipples untouched, though his thumbs came agonizingly close. A little squeeze, a massage of your hips, and the hands stroked back upwards. The barrage of kisses had not stopped, although they had slowed, tracing along your collarbone as he bore most of his weight on his legs. His legs, which now clamped your pelvis to his, firm but still. Torture.

After what seemed like forever his shirt came off, his legs releasing as he moved to lower his torso closer to yours, smooth synthetic skin brushing your chest before his kisses swept further downward. He had slowed still more, pausing a moment before placing another kiss between your breasts, hands now coming up to them fully. His thumbs massaged in slow circles and you fought hard against the urge to arch your back. You failed. But no rebuke came this time. He simply moved with you, hands slipping around to support your spine, mouth finding a nipple and sucking gently. Data anticipated you this time, pulling himself away just as your hips bucked on reflex, so you struck nothing but empty air.

The whimper became a moan.

After lowering you back down he gained speed, and a faintest touch of roughness. He was back at your neck and ears, teeth nipping cautiously – he knew his own strength. Still clothed from the waist down he gently nudged your legs apart, not that you needed much coaxing, and added the occasional slow, rough thrust to the mix.

You knew by now you had to be soaking wet. You could feel it, and the increased sensitivity that came with it. For a moment you thought you might come from this attention alone, but android precision won out. Data heard the change in your breathing and slowed again, returning instead to soothing strokes, bringing you back down before you could peak. It was going to be a long night.

The whole process repeated itself a few more times, Data taking the subtlest of pauses from time to time to glance over your face, presumably checking that you were still enjoying yourself. When you caught him doing it you would break your promised stillness for only a moment, touching his hand or his cheek or whatever was nearest and offering wordless reassurance that he could continue. Though it had not been a verbal part of the agreement for tonight, it seemed you had both wordlessly decided to speak as little as possible, so you could focus on the sensations and he on your reactions. Pure focus.

Data was the first to break this silence, after having brought you back down for… you thought it was the fifth time now? You were losing count. His hands rested at your waist. “I will need your cooperation in removing your trousers.” Well, he could easily have just pulled them off you but you supposed being that forceful would run the risk of sending you right over the edge. As you moved to tug everything down, his head dipped and tilted sharply. A correction. “Ah. Please leave your undergarments on. I will remove those later.” Tugging your underwear back up, you shimmied out of your pants.

Absolutely soaked. As expected. You squeezed your eyes shut for a moment as the movement and friction were torment on their own. How long had you been at this? You could have asked Data and he would tell you down to the second, but perhaps it was best not to know. You weren’t sure you could stand it if you found out this had only been five minutes and just felt like hours. Data lowered himself briefly to place a single kiss between your thighs. Right where he knew you were sensitive, but gently enough to draw no more than a little shiver. You weren’t off the hook yet.

This time his garments were shed to match yours. He back into bed next to you, guiding you with a light touch until you were lying on your side, and pulled you back into his embrace, his chest resting warm and snug against your back. His arms wrapped around you, one hand began to massage your breast, the other slid downward. The strokes were slow and deliberate, soaked cloth barely a true barrier between you but it was enough to block the contact of his skin and you resisted the urge to twist a bit in his grasp, knowing if you did he would stop again and force you to start over. The kisses started anew, sweeping along your neck and shoulders, tongue raking all the right spots until you felt the shudders threaten again. He must have noticed, as the hand between your thighs withdrew, pressing instead against your lower abdomen and holding you still. The one on your breast moved just a little higher, holding the flat of your upper chest as the kisses remained. You shivered, then, locked in the android’s strong embrace that wouldn’t let you shift position, wouldn’t let you move. That hand was close… so close, but he didn’t move it back downward again. He knew you were too close. And clearly he wasn’t done yet.

And suddenly the attention was withdrawn and the hands released their grip. It took you a moment to register it, having been driven into a near-stupor at this point from sheer wanting. A few heavy breaths. Data waited, patient as ever, until he could see that you were paying attention. “You may take them off now.”

“Now?” Was he planning on letting you finish or…?

“You will remember, of course, that we agreed if you were to reach climax too soon, we would have to begin the whole process over again?”

Ah. That was a no. You swallowed. Hard. “Uh, yes… I remember.”

His face remained impassive as you removed the last shred of clothing, and he followed suit. “Then I will advise you to show restraint.”

This preceded an almost catlike pounce that earned a surprised squeak from you, and resulted in Data pressing you firmly to the bed, kisses and roaming hands moving more swiftly now, though never quite landing where you wanted them to. You were beginning to feel like your body was on fire, the strain of holding back making you shake. He wasn’t making it easy on you now, the onslaught absolutely merciless until a momentary pause. He regarded you silently. The only warning you got before he plunged his head down between your thighs, his tongue stroking long and slow and threatening every last bit of your resolve. You bit your own lip, little shivers running down as you fought to stay focused. You didn’t have permission yet. Not yet.

One lick was all you got and he withdrew for a moment again, lying beside you with soothing strokes through your hair. He stayed that way until he heard your breathing slow, saw you unclench. Until he was sure you had calmed back down fully. Only then did he guide you up onto all fours, carefully positioning himself above and behind you, one hand curling around to hold you in support, to slip down and spread you just a little. Fingers stroked through now, claiming the wetness and drawing out moans that you couldn’t hold back. Fingers were soon replaced by something thicker. The first you’d been permitted to feel his cock since you both shed your pants. The memory came, unbidden, of one of your friends prying early on in the relationship, asking if it was like a really lively sex toy. You had refused to answer. Rude, for one. And absolutely untrue for another. While Data’s synthetic skin didn’t feel quite the same as human skin, it was still very close in texture. And even if it wasn’t, well… there were other things that made the whole experience more meaningful than that. At least your friend had been appropriately abashed, but you didn’t talk to her about Data much anymore.

The kisses resumed at your cheek and along your neck, skin sliding against skin as Data kept up a relaxed rhythm of gentle thrusts, never pushing too fast or too far. Building you up again. You felt the little trickle of wetness increasing again. God, you were going to need so much water by the time you were through. At least you’d had the good sense to hydrate beforehand. You felt your sensitivity increasing again. The pressure building as once more he turned attention to the parts of you he knew would drive you wild.

After several minutes of slow friction and teasing strokes, he started to adjust his position and finally – finally you thought he was going to give you real relief and you started to ease back onto him. A hand came forward to stop you, pushing you gently back away and denying the thing you wanted most with a firm but quiet "No". This time you let out an anguished cry and there was a pause. He withdrew entirely, softly speaking your name. "If this is causing you distress, do you wish to cancel our prior agreement?"

It took a moment to find your voice. "N-no. No you can keep going. I just. Nnnnn. No, it's fine. Keep going."

Still he waited. "Do you wish me to check in on you periodically?"

That one took you a moment to answer. "No," you decided finally. "I think if we keep taking me out of it we'll have to start all over again."

He nodded once in understanding. "Still, perhaps it would be wise to set some form of safe word in case you do wish to change your mind."

You shook your head again. "Not good at remembering safe words in the moment. ...How about I just say 'I've changed my mind' if I need you to change up?”

Data considered this for a moment, then nodded. “I believe that would be an acceptable signal. Shall we continue?”

At your agreement he swung into action again, leaving you in the previous position but changing his own. You had expected his weight to return to your back but instead his tongue found its way to you again, stroking against you and pressing in deep. You’d had plenty of time in the past to consider the advantages of android super strength where that tongue was concerned, but it worked against you now as another loud moan tore from your throat.

You actually had to bite the pillow to stop yourself. There was no break this time, no mercy, his expertise turning pleasure into near-torment as you fought to keep your own orgasm at bay. You felt the pressure withdraw for the barest hint of a second, a kiss and a lick to the fleshy part of your ass, then you felt him press inside you, the warmth of his skin returning to your back. You choked out a moan that was almost a sob. He stilled. Waited. You took several heaving breaths as you gathered your wits again, taking your time to calm back down. Data was patient, and gave you all the time you needed without complaint. When your breathing and heart rate finally slowed back to normal the kisses were the first to resume, followed by slow, unhurried thrusts. Fluid, not stilted. His hand joined the motion some time later, strokes remaining slow. Eventually you felt his breath at your ear.

“Would you like to know how long it has been?”

His voice was quiet, low, about as husky as Data could ever muster. You failed to find any objection and nodded, figuring he had a reason for asking now of all times.

There was a barely-perceptible increase in the intensity of his thrusts as he spoke. “It has been six hours, forty-seven minutes, twelve seconds.” Ah. You had… definitely lost track of time. His voice dropped just a little lower, so you had to strain to hear. “Would you like to finish now?”

Another shiver. “Please.” It came out barely above a whisper, and there was a pause before he answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (By request, choose your own ending. Proceed to chapter 2 for “no” and 3 for “yes”. If you wish to re-read it several times, the “no” ending is meant to facilitate that choice, with the “yes” response finishing it out.)


	2. Ending 1

“No,” he said at last, and withdrew for the final time that night. You couldn’t suppress the whine as he pulled away from you, though he did not leave entirely, guiding you back to a seated position and kissing you on the forehead.

Right. He had the right to deny. Unless you said you changed your mind. You inhaled slowly.

“We will resume again tomorrow night?” Normal Data again, no longer the near-purr of a moment before.

Another deep breath. “Yeah. Yeah tomorrow’s good. Uh, Data?”

“Yes?”

“Will… you at least let me finish sometime this week?”

He regarded you for a moment, considering.

"I have not yet decided."


	3. Ending 2

“As you wish,” he said at last, and finally began to push harder. Still you held back, because you had been warned in your prior discussions – his permission would be obvious, and the question didn’t quite seem like it. He guided you into a position that would let him thrust deeper, harder, fingers joining and stroking until you thought you might burst. You were already so close, that by the time he spoke again, even if that hadn’t been the right signal, you wouldn’t have been able to stop yourself. The voice came low in your ear again, this time heavy with command.

“Now.”

It was all the coaxing you needed. Were the walls not soundproof you’d have been certain the moan you let out had woken the neighbors. Thankfully on a ship this size, it seemed the crew quarters were designed with this sort of expectation in mind. Voyages were long, after all. A little bit of privacy was warranted.

You came hard and it took what felt like several minutes for the convulsions to cease. The tiniest of precision thrusts from Data drew your orgasm out to last longer than perhaps it would have otherwise, and when the motion finally stilled he helped to lay you gently back down onto the bed. Soothing strokes along your head and back helped to bring you back down and, as ever, he waited patiently for you to catch up with your breathing before pulling out of you, eliciting another small moan. With a kiss to your cheek he disappeared momentarily, returning with a glass of water. The charmer. You sat up slowly and guzzled it down, spilling a little in your haste. You had… lost a fair amount of fluid over the course of the night.

Data waited until you had drunk your fill, and took a seat next to you on the bed. You set the glass down with a sigh and leaned into him, waiting on the question you knew would follow. The question that always followed.

“Was that satisfactory?”

“Yes, Data,” you said with another sigh, tired but contended. “That was good.”


End file.
